


The Lord and the Scribe

by WizardSandwich



Series: Soundwave Week [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Platonic Love, Pre-Canon, maybe a little bit of wfc elements too, there's like a little bit of exodus elements in there but i haven't finished exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Day 1 - LoyaltyMegatron has always wondered about Soundwave's loyalty. Perhaps when they are alone is the perfect time to ask.
Relationships: Megatron & Soundwave
Series: Soundwave Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820032
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Soundwave Week 2020





	The Lord and the Scribe

**Author's Note:**

> i'm two days late but uh here's my first fic for soundwave week,,,, it's a bit short though

Soundwave is an odd mech. Megatron knows this. And it is not his frame nor his symbionts—whom Megatron grows fonder and fonder of by the day—but his unerring _will_ to stay by Megatron’s side. Loyalty. It is hard to come by.

“I’ve never understood you,” Megatron says, lifting his cube of highgrade. He stirs it before his optics, watching how Soundwave turns to look at him through its murky depths. “You have had every reason to betray me.”

He thinks of his distrust of Soundwave, of his “keep your friends close but your enemies closer” mentality. He thinks of all the subtle and obvious ways that should have damaged Soundwave’s every loyalty to him.

“What ever do you mean?” Soundwave asks, in someone else’s accented voice. Megatron cannot name who. It is another thing lost to time, likely only known by Soundwave himself.

“Soundwave,” Megatron rumbles, trying not to sound too emotional, “I have not been kind to you over the cycles.”

Soundwave’s helm tilts to the side, but he does not speak. Megatron knows it is unlikely he ever will again. Funny, seeing as it was Soundwave—who spoke nothing at all—whose word Megatron trusted most. He finds irony in the thought, the same way he finds irony in the fact that Starscream speaks but says nothing at all.

“I do not know why you remain loyal to me,” Megatron says, pointedly looking away from Soundwave. He takes a sip of his highgrade and leans back in his chair, hoping to relieve himself of this tension that he’s seemed to have built.

“Revolutionary,” Soundwave spits. “Powerful. Insightful. Good. Poetic.”

There are so many different voices. So many different tones of awe and fear and whatever else. The clips, Megatron understands, have been chosen and curated carefully. Just for him. His spark warms in affection.

“Friend,” Soundwave finally says, affectionate. It is an old recording of Soundwave’s voice, from before. Megatron knows this because he has heard it in other recordings of days long passed. In memories long dead and gone.

“That does not explain much to me,” Megatron says, though he lets a smile slip onto his face.

“Does it need to?” This time, Starscream is echoed back at him. “I don’t think I need to explain myself.”

Megatron snorts, Soundwave’s sass permeable even when it is not his own words that he speaks. “I suppose you don’t,” Megatron concedes. “However, it would make me feel better.”

“You’re being obtuse.” Starscream again.

“I suppose I am,” Megatron admits. “But you are the one humoring me.”

Megatron imagines that if he could see Soundwave’s face he’d look cross. As it is, Soundwave’s normally neutral body language borders on exasperation. Megatron has found that he is the only one—besides the symbionts—who could get such a reaction out of his dear friend.

Megatron looks down at his cube again, lingering on the thought of their companionship. “Thank you, Soundwave,” he says. “For being my dearest companion.”

Soundwave sweeps around the table without warning. Before Megatron can really compute it, Soundwave is leaning down, pressing his visor to the side of Megatron’s face. It is a gesture he normally reserves for his symbionts. It is, in a word, startling.

And then Soundwave is pulling away.

“I love you too,” Megatron says fondly.


End file.
